Apprentices
by Brackenmask
Summary: Oneshot turned into a series about apprentices and big moments in their young lives. Please R&R! Chapter 5: Cloudpaw
1. Swiftpaw

**Contians spoilers.**

**I felt like writing a story about poor Swiftpaw. I did feel sorry for him, so here it is...

* * *

**

**Foolish bravery**

"Are you guys coming or not?" A young black and white tom mewed. The four other cats looked at each other for a moment.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Ashpaw meowed. Swiftpaw glared at the young tom and bared his teeth.

"I don't need opinions from you, newbie!" Swiftpaw hissed. "Come on, we can take on this danger."

"We'll, it is about time that we should become warriors." Brightpaw mewed. "But…we shouldn't go unless we have orders form a warrior."

"Well I think I'm good enough to be a warrior, so listen to me. Let's go and take on whatever is taking out prey!" Swiftpaw meowed excitedly.

"We shouldn't go." Thornpaw objected. Swiftpaw's tail twitched impatiently. "It might be too dangerous. What if Cloudtail sees us, or another warrior? What would we say? We'd be in big trouble."

"Pfft. Cloudtail is mouse-brained! He wouldn't even notice a Twoleg monster roaring through camp." Swiftpaw meowed. "Fireheart isn't afraid to find out what it is. We should go to Snakerocks, that's where most of the scraps were found. It'll be easy."

"I don't know…" Fernpaw looked down at her paws nervously. Brightpaw sat next to her, she twitched her tail nervously too.

"Maybe we can get Cloudtail to come, since he's a warrior." Brightpaw mewed hopefully. Swiftpaw rolled his eyes.

"Cloudtail? He should be in here with us! I've been in here the longest, and I've been training really hard. I'm better than him, we don't need him." Swiptpaw spat. The young tom gazed lovingly at Brightpaw for a moment. "Come on, you and me can take on this prey-stealer. We'd make history! We'd be the most famous apprentices around!" he whispered to Brightpaw.

"Wait. This isn't a good idea. Think about it." Thornpaw meowed worriedly. He glanced at his sister then at Swiftpaw. The black and white tom padded around Thornpaw impatiently.

"Quit stalling us Thornpaw, we have to now. I've already thought about this and I think it's a great idea." Swiftpaw puffed out his chest. "You're all acting like mice, scared and helpless."

Thornpaw was ready to attack Swiftpaw but Brightpaw licked her brother's ear, comforting him a bit. "I'll go with Swiftpaw and keep an eye out for him." She whispered into Thornpaw's ears.

"Are you sure?" he mewed worriedly. Brightpaw nodded and looked away. She walked up to the determined black and white apprentice and sat in front of him.

"I'll go with you." She mewed. Swiftpaw's eyes brightened up.

"That's great!" he squeaked. "I mean, that's good." He said more calmly. Then he glared at the other apprentices and snarled. "You better not tell the other warriors! Especially not Cloudtail!"

Fernpaw looked over at her brother, Ashpaw who seemed tense and worried. Swiftpaw glared at Ashpaw. The young nervous tom nodded, Fernpaw did the same. Thornpaw just rolled his eyes.

"Good." Asserted Swiftpaw. "Brightpaw and I will be back by dawn." He turned away and walked out of the den. Brightpaw followed him hesitantly, beginning to regret her decision.

Swiftpaw hid behind the stump, Brightpaw was right behind him. He peeked his head around, he saw Cloudtail sitting there all alone. He sheathed his claws and began to rake them on the ground.

"How are we going to get past him?" Brightpaw whispered. She glanced at Cloudtail and sighed. She felt a bit guilty about leaving without telling Cloudtail. Swiftpaw looked around.

"We'll run behind the nursery and make our way out from there." He whispered. He quickly dashed behind the nursery and weaved his way out of camp.

On the way there, they hunted a mouse and ate it as a quick snack. Once there we done, they made their way towards Snakerocks.

It became quieter as they got closer to Snakerocks. Swiftpaw glanced at Brightpaw and saw how nervous she was.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He mewed lovingly. Brightpaw gave him a soft stare with her beautiful eyes. Swiftpaw purred. This mission wans't only to prove to Bluestar that he was capable of being a warrior, but he also wanted to prove to Brightpaw that he was braver and better than Cloudtail. The thought of Cloudtail made a Swiftpaw jealous.

"It's a beautiful night. I'm glad we're spending it together." Swiftpaw mewed, breaking the silence that surrounded them. Brightpaw nodded.

"Yeah." She mewed. Swiftpaw leaned over and lick her ear. Brightpaw flinched and stepped away from Swiftpaw. The black and white tom gasped and stopped in his tracks.

"You love _him_, don't you?" Swiftpaw muttered. Brightpaw looked down at the ground and nodded slowly. "Why does everyone love Cloudtail and hate me?" he snapped.

"Nobody hates you. I don't hate-" Brightpaw was cut off by a loud howl coming from Snakerocks. A surge of fear ran through Brightpaw's body as she heard that howl.

"It's probably the prey-stealer! Let's go!" Swiftpaw took off. He glanced back to see if Brightpaw was following. The young she-cat hesitated for a moment, but to show that she cared about Swiftpaw, she reluctantly followed.

"Don't worry, we can take on one of these. I'm sure of it." He mewed. The two cats walked into Snakerocks. They could smell an odd odor. Suddenly they saw a massive shadow on top of a large rock.

"Pack, pack, kill, kill." It barked.

"It's a dog!" Brightpaw mewed into surprise. "Let's go, it's too big!" she nudged Swiftpaw back. But Swiftpaw stopped, he couldn't take his eyes off the dog.

"Come here you piece of fox dung!" he yelled. The dog jumped down and snarled at Swiftpaw. Saliva dripped from the large dog's mouth. The black and white tom slowly backed away in fear.

"You're right Brightpaw let's run!" The two cats turned around and were just about to take off, when more dogs appeared around them.

"We're surrounded!" Wailed Brightpaw.

"Then we'll fight." Swiftpaw tried to sound brave. He legs began to tremble. Brightpaw looked over at him with fear in her eyes. Swiftpaw couldn't let Brightpaw down. The young tom straightened up and hissed at one of the dogs.

Suddenly a dong lunged towards Swiftpaw but he managed to doge the dog's attack. Brightpaw was dashing around the dogs quickly. Swiftpaw released on of his claws and scratched the nose of one of the dogs. It yelped and back away.

Another dog lunged forward at Swiftpaw, barely missing the young tom. The swift tom leaped on top of the dog's back and bit into it as hard as he could. The dog yelped and tossed Swiftpaw off. The young tom fell to the ground, unconscious.

Swiftpaw was only unconscious for a few moments. He awoken when he felt a dog's fangs dig into his skin. The black and white tom turned and bit the dog's ear and pulled on it. The dog cried and let go of Swiftpaw. It backed away and growled then it took off.

Suddenly he heard Brightpaw's wail coming form behind him. He turned around and saw Brightpaw being attacked by the leader of the pack.

"Brightpaw!" Swiftpaw yelled. All fear had left him, all he could think about was Brightpaw and her safety. He told her he'd protect her, and he planned to keep that promise.

Swiftpaw dashed forward towards the leader and clamped his jaw onto the dog's neck. The dog had its teeth tugging on Brightpaw face. It stopped and vigorously shook himself and tried to get Swiftpaw off.

The black and white tom could hold on anymore, he let go and dropped to the ground. He looked at Brightpaw with horror. She was badly beaten, half of her face had been ripped out, and he was missing an eye and an ear.

"I'm so sorry." Swiftpaw cried out. "Brightpaw!" Brightpaw's eye opened, she couldn't move her body. She heard Swiftpaw's meow and turned her head towards him.

"Swi-…Swiftp-…" She tried to meow Swiftpaw, but she was too weak. Her head fell back onto the ground and she closed her eye.

For a moment Swiftpaw thought she was dead but then he saw her body rise and fall. "Brightpaw! Hang on!" he yelled.

Suddenly the leader of the pack lunged forward and bit Swiftpaw. The tom tried to fight, he snarled and hissed but he couldn't get the dog off of him. The black and white tom could feel the dog's large fangs dig deeper and deeper into his body. The dog put his paw onto Swiftpaw's neck, crushing it. It raked its teeth across the young tom's fur.

By then, Swiftpaw had stopped breathing. His limp body laid in a pool of his own blood. The black and white tom now had splotches of red all over him. The leader sniffed his dead body then walked away. The rest of the pack followed.

One good apprentice wasted, another clinging on to life.

Swiftpaw laid there, unmoving, cold and quiet. His furious lifeless eyes remained opened. His lip was still curled and his teeth were stained with blood. Forever his face remained like this.

All he could see was darkness. A few moments later, he saw a small light coming towards him. Then he noticed a small white kit approaching.

"Welcome to Starclan." He mewed. Swiftpaw slowly moved his aching body. He lifted himself from the ground. He stared at his wounds, they didn't hurt anymore. Soon the wounds disappeared as if nothing had ever happened to him. He looked at the white kit and cocked his head.

"Snowkit?" he mewed.

Snowkit nodded. "Yes, it's me. I can hear now, brother!" he mewed excitedly.

Swiftpaw looked into his younger brother's eyes. He remembered Snowkit, the poor kit was deaf and he couldn't hear the hawk flying above him. The poor kit, he never had a chance. Snowkit was Swifptaw's brother form another litter.

Suddenly Swiftpaw's toes tingled. He looked around and sighed. "Did Brightpaw…" he voice trailed off as he remembered her scarred face. "It was all my fault…" he mumbled.

"She's not dead." Snowkit mewed.

"She isn't?" Swiftpaw meowed with surprise. "That's good." He sighed. Now he knew that he wouldn't see her for a long time and that Cloudtail would probably have kits with her.

"Come on brother, it's time." Snowkit mewed. He walked back towards the light, soon he disappeared in the blinding light. Swiftpaw slowly followed. Memories lingered in his head. He recalled his mentor, Longtail who befriended him and worked hard with him. There was also all his apprentice friends, he'd miss them too. Then there was Brightpaw, the one he'd miss the most. An image of his mother appeared in his mind. She would be so sad when she found out that he son had died.

With a sigh he turned around and looked into the darkness.

"Good bye."

* * *

**Poor Swifty cries. I'm debating wether I should leave this as a oneshot or if I should make a mini-series of all the apprentices...I dunno. Well I hoped you all enjoyed it! Reviews are highly appreciated, thank you for reading!**


	2. Featherpaw & Stormpaw

**Contains spoilers.**

**I decided to make this into a mini-series and write aobut all the apprentices since so many people wanted me to. This one is aobut Stormpaw and Featherpaw. I like this one, it's fun writing about apprentices. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Held Prisoner**

Featherpaw and Stormpaw made their way towards the fresh-kill pile. Featherpaw twitched her tail nervously as a ShadowClan warrior passed by. She leaned over towards her brother.

"I don't like this whole Tigerclan idea." She whispered into his ear. Stormpaw nodded in agreement.

"I think Leopardstar has gone mad." He responded.

Suddenly a large tom came up from behind them and growled. "What are you two doing here? The RiverClan fresh-kill pile is over there." He pointed his tail towards a small pile of crowfood.

Stormpaw glanced at the ShadowClan fresh-kill pile and swiped his tongue along his lip. He spotted a plump water vole on the top of the pile.

"Could I just have that vole? Please, Jaggedtooth I'm hungry and so is my sister. We can split that vole." Stormpaw begged.

The huge tabby tom glared at young Stormpaw and hissed. "Go tothat fresh-kill pile now!" he ordered.

Featherpaw crawled up to her brother and nudged him away from Jaggedtooth and towards the RiverClan fresh-kill pile. Stormpaw stopped and turned towards Jaggedtooth one more time.

"Let me at him, Featherpaw. I can take him on." He growled. He puffed out his chest and began to walk towards the large tabby. Featherpaw stepped in front of him, blocking him for going any further.

"Don't go. We don't want to cause trouble." Featherpaw mewed. Stormpaw stood still for a few moments. Finally he sighed and reluctantly made his way towards the RiverClan fresh-kill pile.

Featherpaw spotted a small mouse on their pile of fresh-kill. All the other prey was rotten and smelled funny. The two apprentices did not dare get near them. Featherpaw dragged the mouse out and laid it in front of Stormpaw. The young tom looked at her thoughtfully and purred.

"You eat first." He mewed. Featherpaw nudged the mouse closer to Stormpaw.

"No, the food is scarce so I'm offering you the first bite." She mewed. Stormpaw shook his head.

"I want you to take the first bite. If one of us is going to die of starvation let it be me." Stormpaw meowed. His softgazesoon hardened to an expression of seriousness.

"Don't say those things Stormpaw! We're not going to die of starvation. Quit being so negative." Featherpaw snapped. Stormpaw looked down at his paws and sighed. Featherpaw lowered her head and took a small bite from the mouse. After her, Stormpaw lowered his head to take a bite.

Stormpaw stared at the mouse and groaned. "Only two bites and the mouse is almost gone. You can have the last bite Featherpaw." He mewed. Featherpaw opened her mouth to object but noting came out. She closed her mouth and reached down to take the last bite.

"We can't live like this any longer." Featherpaw mumbled.

"I know." Stormpaw mewed. "We have to do something about this. I'll go talk to Stonefur." Stormpaw padded over to his mentor.

Stonefur was busy talking with the leader of Riverclan, Leopardstar and the Tigerclan leader, Tigerstar. Stormpaw cautiously walked up but he was a bit shy and began to back away. Tigerstar spotted the young apprentice and stared at him for a moment before he said anything.

"What is it?" Tigerstar asked. Stonefur and Leopardstar turned their heads towards the young apprentice. Stormpaw began to cower away, then he felt a nudge behind him. Featherpaw encouraged him to speak with Stonefur. Stormpaw nodded.

"St-Stonefur…" he stuttered. "Our fresh-kill pile only has crowfood in there and Jaggedtooth wouldn't let us have a vole from their pile."

Stonefur glanced at Leopardstar worriedly then back towards Stormpaw. "I'm sure we can work something out." He turned towards Tigerstar. "Can't there be an exception for the apprentices? They need to eat to gain their strength."

Tigerstar snorted a laugh and looked over at Stonefur with sharp, mischievous eyes. "So Stormpaw, you're saying that Jaggedtooth wouldn't let you have a vole from our pile?"

Stormpaw gulped and nodded. Tigerstar looked over at Leopardstar then at Stonefur.

"Let's ask him ourselves, shall we?" he meowed. "Jaggedtooth!" he yowled. A few heartbeats later, a large tom came out of the shadows. He padded towards Tigerstar then bowed his head.

"Yes, Tigerstar?" he meowed with respect.

"Stormpaw says you wouldn't let him or his sister have anything from our fresh-kill pile. Is that true?" Tigerstar asked.

Jaggedtooth glared at the two apprentices then looked up innocently towards his leader. "No, Tigerstar. I found them trying to _steal_ from our pile. These two apprentices are lying! They're not loyal to Tigerclan and they don't obey our rules." The large tom meowed.

Stormpaw and Featherpaw gasped. "That's not true!" Featherpaw mewed.

"Silence!" Tigerstar hissed at Featherpaw. Stormpaw stepped in front of his sister and faced Tigerstar.

"No one hisses at my sister!" he growled.

Tigerstar twitched his tail. "I will not tolerate with disloyal apprentices. I should've never let you two join Tigerclan, you two are just some sniveling half-clan apprentices." He snarled.

Stormpaw's fur bristled. Featherpaw was standing right beside his brother. The two were glaring at Tigerstar and Jaggedtooth. Stormpaw heard Stonefur whisper something into Leopardstar's ears.

"I think Stormpaw and Featherpaw are telling the truth." The large gray tom whispered.

Tigerstar turned his head towards Stomefur and growled. "What did you say? You believe these two disloyal apprentices instead of a loyal Tigerclan warrior?"

Leopardstar glanced nervously at her deputy. "W-well, what if Jaggedtooth were lying and-"

"Jaggedtooth wouldn't lie to me." He hissed. "Your deputy has sided with these two disloyal apprentices. Fetch Stonefur's sister, Jaggedtooth, and take the four to that small den over there." Tigerstar pointed, with his tail, to a deserted area on the far side of camp.

Jaggedtooth growled and Stonefur and pushed him forward with his head. Stonefur sheathed his claws and hissed. That caught a few other cat's attention.

"If you hurt any of my warriors, I'll kill you." Tigerstar hissed in a threatening tone to Stonefur.

"Leopardstar, you have to do something." Stonefur pleaded. His leader seemed scared and confused. She stuttered a few unclear words and gulped.

"I-I think you sh-should listen to Tigerstar, Stonefur." She muttered. She turned away in shame and walked off. Tigerstar ignored her stuttering.

"Come on you two, let's listen to Tigerstar. I don't want you two to get hurt." Stonefur mewed. The two apprentices followed the warrior closely.

"Move it." Jaggedtooth snarled. Stonefur trotted towards the deep, dark den. The two apprentices went in first, then he entered then Stonefur crawled in. A few moments later, Mistyfoot was being guided by Blackfoot.

"Here's the other half-clan traitor, Jaggedtooth. Watch her closely, make sure none of them escape." Blackfoot meowed briefly. He turned away and made his way back to camp.

"You're just a piece of fox dung." Mistyfoot spat at Jaggedtooth before she entered the dark den.

Jaggedtooth sat out there guarding the four cats. Featherpaw began to whimper.

"When are they going to let us out?" she asked. Mistyfoot sighed.

"I don't know, young Featherpaw."

Stormpaw looked down at his paws. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't made a big deal out of the fresh-kill pile this would've never happened."

Stonefur nudged the young apprentice on the shoulder with his nose. "It's alright Stormpaw. This shows that you actually care about your fellowclan mates. You'll make aloyal andcaring warrior." He mewed encouragingly.

The young apprentice seemed to have his doubts. "If I survive…" he mumbled.

"You will Stormpaw. We'll all make it through this together." Mistyfoot meowed.

"I hope so." Featherpaw went over to her brother and licked his ear. "You were so brave standing up to Tigerstar like that." She whispered softly.

Stormpaw purred. "Thanks." A glimmer of hope was shone in his eyes.

It had been four sunrises since they were imprisoned. They were only given a small fish, each cat tookone bite before it was all gone. Stormpaw was growing worried.

"Featherpaw, are you all right?" he asked his sister who was curled up into a small ball.

Featherpaw opened her eyes and looked up at her brother. "I'm fine." She mewed happily. But Stormpaw could see in her eyes the pain and hunger she felt.

"I'll ask Jaggedtooth if we could have something to eat." Stonefur offered. He got up and was just about to Jaggedtooth when the large tom poked his head into the small den.

"Stonefur, come out here." Jaggedtooth ordered. Stonefur slowly made his way out. Jaggedtooth stared at the two apprentices and snorted. "You two, come out here." He meowed. The two apprentices followed Stonefur.

"What about me?" Mistyfoot asked desperately. The large tom twitched his tail and growled deeply. "Stay here." Mistyfoot was about to say something but she decided not to.

Featherpaw looked back at her mentor worriedly. "What if they do something to her?" she asked.

Stonefur did not respond, he didn't even look at her. His eyes were tired and unfocused. He knew things were going to get worse. Instead, Stormpaw replied. "I'm sure they won't do anything to her."

Suddenly a large white tom with jet black paws approached the three cats. "Come with me." He mewed simply before he turned away. Without a word, Stonefur followed.

"What if he's leading us into a trap?" Stormpaw mewed to Stonefur.

The gray tom sighed. "Follow his orders." He meowed tiredly. Then he continued to follow Blackfoot. Stormpaw and Featherpaw reluctantly followed.

Little did they expect the terror that was going to happen next. Tigerstar had accused the three cats of being disloyal cats because they were half-clan. To prove his loyalty, Stonefur was ordered to kill the two apprentices.

"No…Stonefur would never kill us." Stormpaw whispered into his sister's ears. Featherpaw began to tremble with fear.

"I don't want to die, Stormpaw. Mistyfoot said we'd all make it out alive." Featherpaw whispered.

Stonefur turned towards Leopardstar. "I take orders from you." He mewed.

"Do as Tigerstar says, Stonefur." Leopardstar meowed. The two apprentices were shocked to hear their leader say such a thing.

"We're going to die." Featherpaw pressed her nose into Stormpaw's flank.

Stonefur glanced back at the two apprentices, his eyes softened. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you two."

Featherpaw raised her head and stared at Stormpaw. "I knew he wouldn't hurt us." Stormpaw mewed with hope. Suddenly he saw Darkstripe leap onto Stonefur. The large gray tom raked his claws along Darkstripe's leg.

"You can do it!" Stormpaw mewed with confidence. Featherpaw twitched her tail nervously as she watched the two cats fight.

Stonefur was winning, he had Darkstripe pinned to the ground. Suddenly Blackfoot pulled Stonefur off of Darkstripe and the battle took a turn for the worse. Blackfoot slit Stonefur's throat with his claw. Stonefur's dying cry was cut short, followed by an eerie silence.

Stormpaw and Featherpaw stared at Stonefur with wide eyes filled with fear. Featherpaw couldn't take her eyes off of Stonefur's lifeless eyes, neither could Stormpaw.

"Come on you two, return to your den." Blackfoot hissed. Still shocked from the death of Stonefur, the two apprentices said nothing. They slowly turned away and padded back towards the den.

Once they got in, Featherpaw began to whimper. Stormpaw went to a dark corner and curled up into a small tight ball. Mistyfoot looked out the den hoping for her brother to return, but after a few moments she realized what had happened.

"No…" she mewed with disbelief. "He can't be d-" she did not say the word.

Featherpaw turned her head. "He's dead, Mistyfoot. They ordered him to kill us but he refused." She mewed quietly, her voice was almost a whisper.

"He died a hero." Stormpaw muttered from his corner. He lifted himself from the ground and went over to sit next to Mistyfoot. Featherpaw sat on the other side of the gray she-cat. And together, the three cats prayed that StarClan would guide them to freedom.

"Never stop believing…have hope…" a faint voice echoed. All three cats looked around. A glimmer of hope rose in Mistyfoot's eyes.

"Stonefur?" Mistyfoot mewed. There was no response. Her eyes became dull and saddened. Stormpaw and Featherpaw glanced at eachother then they both looked up at Mistyfoot.

"Don't worry…" Featherpaw began.

"…we'll make it through this." Stormpaw finished.

* * *

**Poor Stonefur -cries-...Whew...I did enjoy writing this chapter, it was fun writing aobut Featherpaw and Stormpaw. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to take them! Reviews are highly appreciated, thank you for reading!**


	3. Gorsepaw

**Contains spoilers...**

**This is the tragic chapter of Gorsepaw. Warning! I do mention some gore and cats getting hurt badly. I was becoming sad while writing this chapter, you'll see why. Poor Gorsepaw...**

**

* * *

Innocent Cry**

A young tom sat under the sun absorbing the heat. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He got up and shook off the grass that was clinging to his beautiful coat of ginger and white fur. He padded back to his clan camp, and greeted the cats around himas he walked by.

"Gorsepaw, where have you been? I was so worried that you got lost…or..or-" a pretty tortoiseshell queen mewed worriedly.

"Mom." Gorsepaw groaned. "I'm nearly a warrior now, how can Iget lost in my own territory? Quit worrying about me, I can fight for myself now."

Morningflower lowered her head and sighed. Gorsepaw went over and pressed his head against his mother's chest.

"You're growing up so fast. I still think of you as a kit…I'm sorry. You just mean so much to me." Morningflower whispered softly into Gorsepaw's ear. The young tom knew that he was the only surviving one out of the litter. Ever since he was a kit, his mother and him had a very close relationship.

"I know mother, but it's timeyou let me grow up. Onewhisker said that tomorrow he'll test me and see how my hunting and fighting skills are and if I do well my warrior ceremony will be at Sunhigh." Gorsepaw mewed proudly.

Morningflower's eyes gleamed with pride. "I'm so proud of you. I know you'll do well, I'll be sitting in the front and I'll be the loudest to cheer once you're a warrior."

Gorsepaw purred and touched noses with her. Morningflower licked his ear affectionately and watched as he went off to the apprentices' den. The young ginger and white tom settled down in front of the den and began to clean himself.

Suddenly a light brown she-cat pummeled him over and began to pull on his ear. Gorsepaw threw her off his back and got up. His neatly groomed fur was all ruffled and dirty. He glared at the young she-cat and unsheathed his claws.

"Robinpaw!" he hissed. "Don't do that, I just got done cleaning myself."

The young she-cat backed away and lowered her head down shamefully. "I'm sorry Gorsepaw. I just wanted to play."

"Shouldn't you be training? You're not a kit anymore, you should be training to become a warrior." Gorsepaw meowed. "C'mon, you've been an apprentice for a few sunrises, start acting like one."

Robinpaw rolled her eyes and sighed. Gorsepaw shrugged and began to clean himself again, Robinpaw just sat next to him and complained about how her mentor was annoying her.

After a few moments, Onewhisker came out of the warriors den. Gorsepaw's ears perked up as he heard the steps of Onewhisker approaching him. The young tom raised his head excitedly. "Are you taking me hunting?"

The brown tom shook his head. "Tallstar said that he wanted you two to change the elder's bedding and clean their ticks."

Robinwing rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I hate being an apprentice."

Gorsepaw glanced back at her and sighed. "Do I have to work with her? She's just as annoying as Rushtail when he complains."

Onewhisker stared at his apprenticewith amusement. "Yes." He mewed.

"You've got to be kidding me. Onewhisker, I'm nearly a warrior and I still have to deal with the elders?" the young tom groaned.

"Go." He mewed simply before he turned away. Gorsepaw stared at Onewhisker as he went to talk with the WindClan deputy, Deadfoot.

Gorsepaw looked over at Robinpaw. "Let's go."

"I don't want to! I want to hunt." Robinpaw whined.

"It's Tallstar's orders, a loyal apprentice always obeys their leader." The young tom mewed. "Are you saying you're not loyal to Tallstar?"

Robinpaw's eyes widened. "I'm loyal! I'm the most loyal apprentice in all the clans!"

"Then let's go."

The two apprentices went to go help their elders. Robinpaw groaned and sighed every time she had to dip her paws in the mouse bile and pressed it against the elder's fur to get the ticks out.

"Back in my day, the apprentices would stay quiet when they cared for the elders. After that they got lots of time to play." Rushtail meowed.

"Sorry Rushtail, Robinpaw is acting a bit annoying today." Gorsepaw mewed. Robinpaw hissed as she heard Gorsepaw's insult.

"So, Gorsepaw, I hear you're going to be a warrior soon. Is that true?" the old tom asked. Gorsepaw nodded his head proudly. "Well it's about time!" Rushtail meowed.

Gorsepaw nodded. He was eager to become a warrior. He wanted to prove to his mother that he can fight for himself and the clan. Becoming a warrior would be a big accomplishment for him.

The next day, Gorsepaw woke up bright and early. He went outside the apprentices' den and stretched out his long limbs and yawned. After a few moments, Onewhisker came out of the warrior's den and approached Gorsepaw. The young ginger tom was excited to see his mentor.

"You're up. That's good. Would you like to practice fighting?" Onewhisker asked. Gorsepaw nodded excitedly and the two cats went off to a vast open area in Windclan territory.

"Ready to fight?" Onewhisker asked. Gorsepaw nodded. The brown tom lunged forward at Gorsepaw, the young ginger tom dodged his mentor's attack. Onewhisker landed on the ground, Gorsepaw quickly turned around and jumped on to Onewhisker.

Onewhisker tried to toss Gorsepaw off, but he couldn't. The apprentice bit onto Onewisker's leg, making the brown tom fall to his side. Gorsepaw pressed his paw down on Onewhisker's chest and lightly bit Onewhisker's throat.

"That was very good." Onewhisker meowed proudly.

"You're a good mentor." Gorsepaw mewed as he got off his mentor. "Want to get a drink from the river?" he asked. Onewhisker nodded. The two toms went to the river and beagn to drink the water.

Once Gorsepaw was done, he raised his head and breathed in the fresh air that was surrounding him. He could smell something odd. He leaned a little forward and began to sniff the air.

Onewhisker raised his head in curiousity. "What do you smell?"

Gorsepaw took another whiff before responding. "I smell Riverclan."

"In our territory?" Onewhisker sprang up onto his paws.

"No, the wind is just blowing in this direction and Riverclan is right across from this river." Gorsepaw meowed.

"Yeah I know that. What's so odd about that?" the brown tom looked across the river.

"I smell Riverclan fear-scent." The young apprentice mewed.

"They're probably just scared of those Shadowclan cats. Remember? RiverClan and ShadowClan have formed Tigerclan." Onewhisker recall.

"Yeah…" A cold shiver ran down Gorsepaw's spine. "I'm glad we didn't join."

"I'd rather be Firestar's friend than Tigerstar's." Onewhisker meowed. Gorsepaw recalled that Onewhisker was a good friend of Firestar. "Let's hunt on the way home, I'll tell Tallstar that you did well."

"Really?" Gorsepaw meowed. "Yes! I'll finally be warrior!"

It was Sunhigh and Tallstar had gathered all the cats to attend young Gorsepaw's ceremony. Morningflower was up in the front twitching hertail excitedly. Her eyes were filled with pride and joy as she watched her son sitting in front of Tallstar.

"I, Tallstar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Tallstar meowed. "Gorsepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Gorsepaw straightened up. "I do." He meowed firmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give your warrior name." Gorsepaw's heart began to beat faster and faster. "Gorsepaw, from this moment you will be known as--"

Suddenly a loud, terrifying yowl sounded out behind the gorse tunnel. A large tom tabby tom raced in, behind him were dozens and dozens of other cats.

"Tigerstar!" Tornear yelled.

"Attack, TigerClan!" the large tom ordered. The cats lunged forward, knocking down the WindClan warriors. Gorsepaw watched Tallstar leap over him to attack one of the invading warriors.

Gorsepaw sniffed the air, he could smell the mingled scents of Riverclan and Shadowclan. As he was about to lunge forward, he glanced back to where he was sitting before. He was just about to become a warrior. Frustration began to rise in his body. TigerClan had ruined his ceremony.

"Why me?" he mewed to himself. Without another moment to lose he dashed forward knocking down a Shadowclan tom. He fought furiously, making the tom run away in fear. Gorsepaw heard a wail from nearby.

"Mother!" he yelled. He lunged towards his mother. He saw Tigerstar ripping her beautiful coat into pieces. "Stay away from my mother!" he snarled. He crashed into Tigerstar, making the large tom lose his balance and fall to his side.

The large tom, almost twice the size of Gorsepaw, lifted himself from the ground and pinned the young apprentice to the ground. Morningflower got up on her weak legs and crawled over to Tigerstar.

"D-don't…hurt him." Moningflower begged. Tigerstar raised his paw and swatted Morningflower. His powerful paw made Morningflower fall to the ground. Gorsepaw struggled and hissed as Tigerstar did that.

"Don't touch her you piece of fox dung!" he spat.

"You're quite annoying." Tigerstar meowed. "I might as well kill you now." Just as he was about to cut Gorsepaw's throat, Onewhisker jumped forward.

"Tigerstar!" Onewhisker yelled as he flew forward with his lip curled, ready to bite onto Tigerstar's throat. The large tabby ground swung his claw around and cut Onewhisker's throat. Onewhisker stumbled to the side.

"No! Onewhisker!" Gorsepaw yelled, believing his mentor was dead.

"TigerClan, guard me!" Tigerstar yowled. Gorsepaw struggled to get free but he couldn't. Suddenly a bunch of ShadowClan cats and a few RiverClan cats gathered around and surrounded Tigerstar.

Deadfoot lunged forward at one of the Shadowclan warriors. The warrior scratched Deadfoot's chest then another pinned the black tom down and began to rip him apart. Runningbrook, a silver she-cat, came to Deadfoot's aid but a RiverClan warrior and a ShadowClan warrior killed her before she could reach her fellow clan mate.

Gorsepaw noticed all the cats dying around him. Suddenly fear filled his eyes. The horror of seeing the deaths of his clan mates started to make him more nervous and scared. Tigerstar sniffed the air then looked down at Gorsepaw.

"I smell fear. Are you afraid now?" he meowed darkly. "You should be."

"Please leave! Don't hurt us…" Gorsepaw begged.

Tigerstar ignored him and looked up. "WindClan! Hear me out!" he began. Tallstar raised his head, a ShadowClan warrior was right behind him ready to attack if Tallstar moved. "I am serious about creating one clan, together we shall live in peace. If you don't join, this will happen to your clan." Tigerstar yowled.

"What will happen?" Webfoot asked weakly, barely a meow loud enough to hear.

Tigerstar looked down at the apprentice and his eyes narrowed. He raised his claw, ready to swipe down and kill Gorsepaw. The young apprentice began to squirm and squeal like a small, helpless kit.

"Mother!" Gorsepaw cried. "Mother!"

Tigerstar's claw came down rapidly. Gorsepaw's eyes widened. He heard a wail of pain and fearfrom behind him.

"My kit! Gorsep--" his mother's cry was cut short. Darkness surrounded him.

"_Mother…" he yelled out helplessly. "Where are you?"_

* * *

So sad...I'll miss Gorsepaw, he was so cute and innocent. Oh yeah, Robinpaw becomes Robinwing, she isn't metioned at all until the allegances of Dawn, so yeah...I finally found out what happened to Runningbrook (you'd know what I'm talking about if you read my otehr story, 'Run with the wind') I forgot what had happened to her...yeah..she died. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews and suggestions. I'm still accepting suggestions if you have any. Although, I have quite a few already. Thank you for reading and reviews are very much appreciated. 


	4. Shrewpaw

**Contains spoilers.**

**I've finally updated this story! Sorry it took forever, I was quite busy in the final months of school. Now summer break is a week away thenI'll have plenty of time to write fanfics. You know what I noticed? No one requested me to do one of Shrewpaw...WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! Doesn't anyone care about Shrewpaw?-cries- Since I felt like he was forgotten I did a chapter dedicated to him. I hope this chapter makes up for the slow update. Sorry.**

* * *

**Desperate Times**

Two amber eyes opened. A young, dark brown tom got up and stretched his limbs. He shook off the morning dew that was clinging onto his neat brown pelt. He glanced back at his brother, Spiderpaw, who was still sleeping. Then he glanced at Squirrelpaw and Whitepaw for a moment then turned to crawl out the small den. His nostrils filled with fresh, clean air and he could feel the morning sun's warmth as it rose.

He spotted Firestar speaking with Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Dustpelt and Thornclaw. The young tom watched for a few moments before he heard his name being called.

"Shrewpaw!" it mewed. The young tom looked back and saw Whitepaw bounding towards him. "Good morning Shrewpaw."

Shrewpaw dipped his head politely. "Good morning Whitepaw."

The young white she-cat sat down next to her friend. She curled her tail elegantly around her legs and settled down. "I have a feeling it's going to be a good day. Although, I do miss our old dens. These temporary ones are too stuffy and it's uncomfortable." She complained.

Shrewpaw glanced at the small whole under Sunningrocks. That was their home for the time being since ThunderClan was being destroyed by the Twolegs. Rage began to raise in Shrewpaw at the thought of Twolegs destroying their home.

"Shrewpaw? Are you listening?" the white she-cat asked. Shrewpaw's train of thoughts slowly faded away. He turned back to her and nodded.

Suddenly he felt the weight of another cat come crashing towards him. The young tom's breath was knocked right out of him. He rolled onto his back and began to pant for air. He noticed a black tom with a brown belly standing over him looking at him playfully.

"Oh quit acting so weak. Get up and let's fight." Spiderpaw encouraged. He jumped back and crouched down playfully. Shrewpaw regained his breath and slowly got up.

"I don't want to fight right now, Spiderpaw." The young brown tom rasped. "Couldn't you see I was talking with Whitepaw?" he growled.

Spiderpaw straightened up and a gleam of mischief glimmered in his eyes. "Oh, so you were flirting with her. How cute." He mewed. Shrewpaw's fur began to bristle and he glanced, a bit embarrassed, towards Whitepaw. She sat there staring at him with her bright eyes. He thought her heard her purr.

"Shut it, Spiderpaw." Shrewpaw hissed. Spiderpaw tackled Shrewpaw playfully and pinned him down with his long legs.

"You have a crush on Whitepaw." He chanted. Shrewpaw struggled free and pushed his brother away with his shoulder.

"No I don't!" Shrewpaw hissed. It was kind of true. He thought of Whitepaw as only a friend, but whom he really liked was Squirrelpaw. Suddenly he heard her voice.

"Teasing your brother again? Just because you were the first-born doesn't mean you should tease your siblings." The young tabby mewed to Spiderpaw.

Spiderpaw groaned and rolled his eyes. "It's fun." He mewed. Squirrelpaw stared at him for another moment. "Fine, I'll leave him alone. See you later." Then he backed away from Shrewpaw and trotted off to his mentor, Mousefur.

"Thanks for getting rid of him. He can be quite annoying." Shrewpaw meowed. Squirrelpaw nodded and ruffled her dark ginger fur. Under the sun it seemed like she was on fire. Shrewpaw couldn't stop staring at her. Her green eye glowed with youth and excitement, her ginger fur was so beautiful and her young, slender body was so elegant.

"Squirrelpaw…you l-look very nice today." The young tom stuttered.

"Thanks." She mewed. She didn't seem to be thrilled by Shrewpaw's comment.

Shrewpaw shuffled his paws in the dirt. "Um…you want to go hunting later?" he mewed. But Squirrelpaw seemed distracted. Whitepaw glanced at Shrewpaw and sheathed and unsheathed her claws.

Suddenly a shadow rose from the darkness. It was a large, broad-shouldered tom. He slowly approached Squirrelpaw, his large amber eyes staring at her. It was Brambleclaw. The two cats touched noses, Shrewpaw felt like slashing Brambleclaw into bits. He twitched his tail impatiently.

"Well, I'll see you later Shrewpaw. Bye Whitepaw." The young ginger she-cat turned away and trotted off with Brambleclaw. Shrewpaw sat there motionless for a moment and shrugged.

"Shrewpaw?" Whitepaw mewed. The brown tom looked back at her and cleared his throat.

"Yeah." He meowed. Whitepaw, too, had green eyes but they didn't seem to shine as bright as Squirrelpaw's. Her white fur seemed like melting snow under the sun, not the fire that burned wildly on Squirrelpaw. He wasn't that attracted to Whitepaw as he was to Squirrelpaw.

"Want to go hunting later? Squirrelpaw didn't want to go and I thought you'd be lonely." Whitepaw mumbled as she stared down at her paws.

"No thank you." Shrewpaw replied. He wasn't in the mood to hunt anymore. "I think Thornclaw wants to see me." He mewed. Without even glancing back at Whitepaw, he bounded off. The she-cat was left alone.

Shrewpaw began to feel guilty about leaving Whitepaw all alone. He considered her as his good friend but he didn't have feelings for her. He hoped that he didn't break her heart. The guilty thoughts made Shrewpaw looked back to where Whitepaw was sitting. He could see her sitting there alone looking down at her paws.

The young tom sighed and turned away. He padded towards his mentor, Thornclaw, who was sharing tongues with his sister, Brightheart. Thornclaw stopped and saw his apprentice approaching him.

"Firestar said that we'll be hunting after Spiderpaw and Mousefur returns." The golden-brown tom meowed. "Um…err- yeah that's all."

Shrewpaw nodded. He was glad to have Thornclaw as his mentor. He was his first apprentice and was proud to be it. The golden-brown tom returned to sharing tongues with Brightheart. Suddenly Shrewpaw had an idea.

He bounded towards Whitepaw who was still sitting alone. The young she-cat raised her head. Her dull green eyes gazed at Shrewpaw as he approached.

"Want to share tongues?" he asked. He felt guilty and he thought if they shared tongues it'd cheer his friend up.

Whitepaw's eye brightened. "Okay!" she mewed excitedly. The two cats sat next to each other. Whitepaw licked his ear affectionately and he did the same. The two cats began to purr.

Shrewpaw noticed how neatly kept Whitepaw's fur was. Her deep green eyes were large and cheerful. Her soft, soothing fur made Shrewpaw calm and happy. His heart began to beat faster and he breathed in her scent. Suddenly he felt his heart ache. He gasped and stepped back from Whitepaw. She was a bit surprised and shocked.

"I'm sorry, was it something I did?" she asked. Unsure of what to say, Shrewpaw shook his head.

"I thought I felt something sharp under my foot. I'm sorry let's continue." Shrewpaw sat back down and pressed his nose onto her flank. Her soothing scent made him clam again. A few moments later the sharp pain in his heart returned. He restrained the pain and tried not to jump back. He realized what was troubling him. He liked Whitepaw and Squirrelpaw. _"Am I betraying Squirrelpaw? No…she doesn't even like me. But still…I like her and Whitepaw."_ He thought.

Even though he liked Squirrelpaw he felt more loved when he was around Whitepaw. Still, his feelings for Squirrelpaw stuck with him. Suddenly he heard his name being called.

"Shrewpaw, let's go!" Thornclaw yelled.

"I'll be right there." He responded. His gaze shifted from Thornclaw to Whitepaw. "When I get back, we can share tongues again." He mewed.

Whitepaw nodded and purred. "Alright. I'll see you when you get back." She pressed her nose against his and purred.

"Alright. Oh, by the way…I do-" but before he could finish his sentence he heard another call from Thornclaw. "I've got to go." He mewed. He quickly licked her ear and bounded off. Her sweet scent still lingered in the air. Shrewpaw breathed in her scent and held his as he ran to his mentor. Then he released his breath and glanced back at Whitepaw.

"Let's go." Thornclaw meowed. The two cats trotted off to hunt.

At the start of the hunt Shrewpaw suggested that they should split up. Thornclaw agreed and the two took two separate trails.

"Be careful." Thornclaw meowed before he parted.

"I will." Shrewpaw mewed. The young tom trotted off in search for some prey. He sniffed the air for a moment. He could smell an old mouse, a dead blackbird and a pheasant. His mouth began to water as he thought of the pheasant.

He crouched down and slowly moved towards the direction of the pheasant. Every step made his toes tingle with excitement. If he caught this pheasant it would feed half of the clan and he'd be a hero. Maybe it would impress Squirrelpaw and Whitepaw. Maybe Spiderpaw would give him some respect aswell. Just the thought of being a hero to his clan made his heart beat faster.

He longed for more attention from Squirrelpaw. Yet he wanted to Whitepaw to be proud of him too. He wanted both cats to love him, he wanted to love both of them. But he couldn't. He had mixed feelings for both. He tried not to think about that now, he tried to stay focus on the pheasant that was nearby.

He caught sight of the plump creature. It was scarce these days to find plump prey. His clan as well as his friends and parents would be so proud of him if he brought this pheasant home. He lunged forward towards the pheasant. All he could think about was having that pheasant in his mouth and the pride he would have if he shared it with the clan. He'd be a hero.

Suddenly a drop of rain startled him and his thoughts faded away. He heard a loud rumbled of a monster and lost sight of the pheasant. Suddenly he saw a large monster heading straight towards him. Fear rose in his eyes, but before he could escape the monster crashed into him.

His dull, limp body laid there motionless. His neck was instantly broken and he felt no pain. A faint scent of pheasant still lingered around him. Blood slowly spilled out of his body. His neat fur was all tangled and bloody. His eyes, one bloody and the other was dull and stared into nothingness. Those amber eyes that were full of life earlier that day remained dull and lifeless.

"_I can still smell your sweet scent." he mewed. "It lingers around me. No matter how far away I am from you I can still smell it. I feel like you're with me…"_

_He felt a cold shiver. He took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent. Then he felt a bit more calm and happier knowing that he could still smell her scent._

"_At least I'm not alone."_

_

* * *

_

**Awww...poor Shrewpaw. I've always thought that he had a crush on Squirrelpaw and Whitepaw. Then he liked Whitepaw a bit more knowing that Squirrelpaw had no feelings for him...everyone knows she likes Brambleclaw. Well anyways, here's his chapter. It was sad to write at the end...I know who I'm doing next but I do need suggestions on what scene should I do for Sorrelpaw, Squirrelpaw and leafpaw. I don't know what to write for them...so if you want me to do anything specific with these characters just say so. Thank you for reading and reviews are very much appreciated!**


	5. Cloudpaw

**Contains spoilers...**

**I'm updating again! Yay! This chapter is about Cloudpaw and when he was 'captured' by the twolegs. I enjoyed writing this chapter, it wasdifferent from what I usually wrote about. I didn't proof read it so there may be some typos... enjoy!**

* * *

**Between two lives**

"Hey, wake up. I want you to work on your hunting." A voice sounded.

A young white tom yawned. "But it's so early. Can't I sleep for a few more moments?" he whined.

"Cloudpaw, you're training to be a warrior and good warriors get up early to hunt for the clan. Don't act like a kittypet." The orange tom spat. "C'mon, let's get going." The tom turned away and slowly trotted towards the gorse tunnel. He looked back and waited for Cloudpaw.

Cloudpaw glared at his mentor, Fireheart. _I'm no kittypet! I'll be the best warrior ever!_ The young white tom stood up and shook off the moss clinging to his fur. He stretched his legs and slowly made his way towards the gorse tunnel.

Fireheart and him padded up the ravine and made there was to Sunningrocks.

"Okay, remember what I taught you. You have to crouch down and-" Fireheart began.

"I know, I know. Ugh, you repeat this everyday day. I know how to hunt." Cloudpaw rudely interrupted. Fireheart glared and Cloudpaw and flattened his ears.

"Listen to me. I am your mentor and you must obey me. Do not interrupt me. I'm trying to explain these things so it'll be clear to you and so you'd remember." Fireheart explained. Cloudpaw pretend to listen but he was really just day-dreaming about sleeping longer.

"Okay, fine." The young tom mumbled. Fireheart rolled his eyes and sniffed the air.

"What do you smell?" he asked Cloudpaw.

Cloudpaw raised his nose and took a few sniffs. "I smell vole, mouse and stale scent of fox." He mewed.

"Good. Now let's do some hunting." Fireheart crouched down and slowly crawled towards a small mouse that was chewing on a berry. Cloudpaw sat there lazily staring at Fireheart, still only half awake. Fireheart noticed and tured facing him. "Why don't you catch this mouse." He whispered.

Cloudpaw shrugged and crouched down. He quickly pounced and caught the mouse. He could tell Fireheart was proud.

"That's very good." He mewed. Cloudpaw nodded happily and the two continued with their hunting.

On their way back Cloudpaw was ready to get some more sleep. Once they got back to camp, Fireheart instructed him to go give his prey to the elders. Cloupdaw reluctantly made his was to the elders den.

"Finally! Something to eat." Smallear rasped. All the elders gathered around and began to eat the mouse and squirrel Cloudpaw caught.

"I hope you all enjoy it." Cloudpaw meowed. Then he took off to the apprentices den but he accidently bumped into Darkstripe. The dark tom stared at Cloudpaw for a moment.

"Bluestar said you have to get those ticks off the elders." He meowed.

Cloudpaw flattened his ears. "What? But I was just about to take a nap."

"Don't be lazy, kittypet. It was Bluestar's orders. Now go!" he hissed menacingly. Couldpaw cursed under his breathe and trotted to the medicine cat's den. He saw Cinderpelt sitting there alone organizing the herbs.

Suddenly he saw Brightpaw at the apprentices den. He trotted over to her and licked her ear affectionately.

"Hey there, Brightpaw." He mewed. "Could you do me a favor?"

Brightpaw blinked then licked her chest. "What's the favor?"

"I need you to get rid of the ticks on the elders." He whispered. Brightpaw's faced jolted back and her nose wrinkled.

"Eewww, but I hate doing that. Why won't you do it?" she meowed.

"Fireheart said that…" he paused to think for a moment. "I can go on a solo hunt so I need to go but Darkstripe doesn't know that. If the elders furs aren't clean Darkstripe will get mad at me. I can't be at two places at once. Darkstripe's on patrol so he won't know I'm gone. By the time he gets back, I'll be back." Cloudpaw explained.

"Why can't you do a solo hunt after cleaning the elders?" Brightpaw asked. Cloudpaw's tail twitched nervously.

"Please Brightpaw. I really want to impress the clan with my hunting skills." He begged. "Please let me go. Please?"

Brightpaw stared at him for a long time, finally she sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll the job for you."

"Thank you!" he meowed happily. "I owe you one." Then he dashed over to go hunt.

As he was alone in the forest he couldn't help but chuckle. "She fell for it." He mewed. "Now I have time to take a nap. But first I have to catch something." He saw a blackbird nearby and caught it. He set some dirt on top of it and went to look for a spot to take a nap in.

As he looked he got closer and closer to twoleg territory. He crept to a nice flower patch and smelt very peaceful and calm. He decided to take a nap there. Once he settled in he heard a noise from on of the twoleg nests. The twoleg started to make noise but it was unclear. Cloudpaw strained his ears to listen.

"Sasha! Sasha!" the twoleg called. Cloudpaw cocked his head.

"What does 'Sasha' mean?" he asked himself. He wasn't sure if the twoleg was really saying that, its words were unclear to him. "Maybe it's a name…" he mewed. Then he noticed that twoleg pouring some brown pellet type object into a bowl.

"Eewww… is that rabbit dung? Kittypets eat rabbit dung?" he screwed his face up at the thought of a cat eating dung. Then he recalled his mother explaining to him once was 'cat food' was. It only looked like rabbit dung but it really wasn't. He watched as the twoleg left the bowl of food outside and walked back into its nest.

Cloudpaw yawned and curled up into a tight ball. He only slept for a few moments before he heard his stomach growl. The young white tom woke up and licked is chest.

"Food…" he mumbled. He thought about eating that blackbird but he was too lazy to go back there and look for it. Then he remembered the cat food left out. He was curious to see how it tasted like. The young apprentice got up and trotted over to the bowl of food. He sniffed it and sneezed.

"Hmm…I wonder what it tastes like." He mumbled. He lowered his head and took a bite of the cat food. It was crunchy and a bit dull tasting but other than that Cloudpaw seemed to fancy it. It was convenient and he didn't have to go hunt. _This isn't so bad._ He thought.

After he was done he realized that the twoleg was watching him the whole time. Cloudpaw backed away in fear. _There's nothing to fear. My mother is a kittypet and they're nice to her._ He heard the twoleg speak a few words but he couldn't understand.

Cloudpaw was just about to run away when suddenly the twoleg poured more food into the bowl. _The twoleg is giving me more food?_ Cloudpaw took a few more bites, a bit nervous. The twoleg went back into its nest. _I guess it likes me._ Once he was done he quickly rushed back to camp.

He had the blackbird in his mouth and set it in the fresh-kill pile. _Oh fox dung! I never got my nap._ He spotted Darkstripe returning from his patrol. As Darkstripe entered he glared at Cloudpaw who was sitting by the elders den. The white tom waved his tail as a greeting and Darkstripe just turned away.

"Whew, that was close." He whispered to himself.

"Finally you're back." A voice mewed behind him. "I got all the ticks out of all the elders."

Cloudpaw turned back and saw Brightpaw. "Thank you so much!" he mewed happily.

Brightpaw didn't seem to be too thrilled. "Well… You're welcome. But I'm not doing that again, now I have mouse bile all over my paws." She complained.

"Let's go to the river." He mewed.Brightpaw nodded and the two cats trotted off.

The next day Cloudpaw returned to the twoleg nest. This time he snuck away from camp, he didn't want to train with Fireheart because he figured he was a good enough hunter already. _I wish Fireheart would just give me a break. The whole StarClan thing is getting old._ Just the thought of Fireheart and StarClan made Cloudpaw's claws sheathe and unsheathe.

He went up to the twoleg nest and sat by the door. He waited there for awhile but no twoleg came. _Where is that twoleg? _He wondered. _Maybe I should call him._

"Hello!" He meowed out lowed. A few moments later a twoleg came and grab the bag of food. It mumbled a few unclear words and pat Cloudpaw on the head. The young tom flattened his ears and wanted to bite the twoleg but realized that a pat on the head wasn't threatening. _Twolegs are so weird…_

Then the twoleg left some food and walked back into its nest. Cloudpaw ate the food again and made his way back to camp. He quickly caught a small mouse and carried it back to camp. Once he entered he was stopped in his tracks by Fireheart.

"Where were you!" Fireheart asked with a panicked voice.

Cloudpaw dropped his mouse and flattened his ears. "Can't you see? I was hunting!" he hissed. Fireheart glared at him.

"Don't run off like that without telling me!" he growled. Cloudpaw rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" he meowed then he picked up his mouse and trotted to the fresh-kill pile. Fireheart shrugged and went off to go talk with Sandstorm.

Everyday Cloudpaw would sneak away from ThunderClan camp and eat the food the twolegs gave him.

But one day when he went over there he noticed that bowl of food was inside. Cloudapw meowed and the twoleg opened the door but didn't bring the bowl out. Cloudpaw stared at the food for a long time then finally crawled in and ate it. Cloudpaw meowed to get out then the twoleg let him out. _I guess the twoleg trusts me._

After that day Cloudpaw got to enter the nest and eat the food. The he'd go out and catch a small prey and return to camp. Cloudpaw enjoyed the twolegs feeding him and patting him on the head.

One day he went into the twoleg nest and ate the food. He meowed to get out but the twoleg didn't pay much attention to him. Cloudpaw trotted over to the twoleg and rubbed against its leg. The twoleg picked him up and stuck him into a box and locked it.

"Oh no! It's a trap! Hey, let me out!" he demanded but the twoleg ignored him. "Wait! I don't want to be here! Let me out!" he begged. _Wait… the twoleg doesn't understand me._ It was hopeless. The twoleg lifted him up and started to walk to a large monster. _It's going to feed me to that monster!_

Suddenly Cloudpaw spotted Fireheart watching him being taken away. Cloudpaw looked into Fireheart's wide eyes. Then he was put into the monster. He could he the monster growling, the young tom closed his eyes in fear. _I'll never see Brightpaw again… I'll never see my mother or Fireheart ever again. Where is this twoleg taking me?_

The monster's growl was all he could hear. His heart began to beat faster and faster due to fear.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Help me! Mom!" he cried. Even though he knew that he was helplessly lost in the monster's belly he still yelled for his mom. Even though he didn't believe in anything his clan did he was very scared. "StarClan please help me!" he begged.

Suddenly the monster's growling stopped. The twoleg took him out and set him inside another nest. Cloudpaw slowly crept out of the cage… _Where am I?_

It had been awhile since the twolegs had him. They got a dog, a small annoying one that made Cloudpaw's head ache. After awhile he got used to its annoying barking.

"Play! Play! Play! ... My food! My food! My food!" The dog would bark to Cloudpaw every time it saw him.

"Oh just shut up!" Cloudpaw hissed. The dog seemed to be oblivious to Cloudapw's hissing. Cloudpaw swatted the small dog's head. The dog yelped and ran off with it's tail between it's legs.

Cloudpaw went to the door and meowed a few times hoping to get out. The twoleg came over and picked him up and set him next to a window.

"This isn't what I want. I want to be outside." He muttered.

Everyday was the same. He ate some food, the dog would bark at him, he'd meow to get out and the twoleg would set him near the window.

"It's so boring." He shrugged. He started to miss that clan life and wished he could be back. And his wish was just about to come true. He saw Fireheart out with Sandstorm and Ravenpaw.

"Fireheart?" his eyes widened with excitement.

Fireheart came to set him free and that's what he did. Cloudpaw dashed out of the twoleg nest and ran off with his clan mates.

"How did you find me?" he asked Fireheart.

"Ravenpaw spotted you." He mewed. "Now let's get back to the clan."

Ravenpaw said good-bye and the other three took off to the clan. Fireheaert kept his eye on Cloudpaw all the way back to camp.

"Now Cloudapw, have you learned you lesson?" he asked. Cloudpaw nodded in shame. "Do you want to be a kittypet? Or would you like to return with us?"

"I want to be a warrior! I promise I won't get near a twoleg ever again." He promised. "I never wanted to live with the twolegs, they made me go into their nests and they stuck me in a box and took me away."

"You and me know that you went into the nest because you wanted too. Maybe the kittypet life suits you better." Fireheart meowed.

Cloudpaw flattened his ears. "No it doesn't!" he hissed. "I'll show you! I can be a clan cat."

"Fine, prove it. Now you must listen to every word I say and do what I tell you. You must obey the warrior code then the clan cats will start respecting you again. You got that?" Fireheart asked.

"Yes, Fireheart." He meowed.

_I can't wait to see my friends, especially Brightpaw. I've learned my lesson, Fireheart. I prefer clan life than a kittypet life any day. I'm sorry… I'll try to do better._

_I'll prove to the clan that I can be a great warrior!_

_But that kittypet food was pretty good._

* * *

**There you have it, Cloudpaw's chapter! Fianlly a chapter that doesn't end sadly... no one dies in this chapter! Let's all cheer! So yeah... Well i don't need anymore suggestions, I've got plenty. Next chapter will be about... well you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Whoever reviews gets a apprentice plushie of their choice! -Shows collection of apprentice plushies- Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw are mine! -Hiss- Yay!**


End file.
